narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hotaru Ito-Yuki
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Crows), Transformation Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique Hidden Mist Technique, Mist Servant Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique, Water Release: Large Projectile, Water Release: Syrup Capture Field, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Running Water Whip, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Wind Release: Galepalm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Blade of Wind Ice Darts Technique, Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Ice Dome, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals |tools= Long Necked Gourd, Mint Leaves, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags, Smoke balls }} Hotaru is a kunoichi from the village hidden in the grass, Kusagakure. She is the Sandaime Kusakage and was the kage from March 2013 to May 2014. Presently, she is the apprentice to the Bya Ring Bearer of the Akatsuki. Background 'Childhood' Hotaru was born in a small isolated village to two kind parents, her Yuki mother and Hyuuga father. Hardly ever did she spend time with her father however, preferring to cook and sew with her mother who was very dear to her. She had an older brother, though she doesn't recall much about him, except that he hated peanut butter and he liked to drop ice cubes down her shirt and such. She never displayed either of her blood Kekkei genkai, though her brother did and received training because of it. She was the much loved curious daughter in the family. When the clan was threatened by an unknown group, she was required to be sent off to the Academy in Kirigakure to study, a bit of a distance from the village. She returned to visit months later and everyone in the village was dead, her family deceased and gone. She met a strange man with the sharingan there who was quite content. He had blood on his blades and a smile upon his face. He went after her and she fought with him, but lost easily to his power. After being beaten by the man and tortured a bit with the Tsukiyomi he possessed, Hotaru was left for dead. Hotaru had little else to live or fight for, and yet she gathered her strength and returned to the academy. After she graduated she spent time learning from a powerful Hozuki nin named Akira. 'Early in Kusagakure History' The Kusakage Akito found her and took her to Kusagakure to become his Trusted Advisor. She learned much during her time there, making friends and finding a new Sensei, Kevin, who trained her further. Kevin let her sign his Crow contract and she met her personal crow Nikkou, a close friend of her’s now. She also trained with the ANBU captain’s Sharingan to lose her fear of it. She traveled to Yukigakure for her Chuunin exams and learned through messages that Akito had sent their ANBU captain, Gecide, on a suicide mission to Otogakure, and had tried to start a war with Otogakure and bring Yukigakure into it as well by hiding his true endeavor. She hastily sent a message to Gecide to prevent his death and traveled back to Kusagakure with him, leaving her Chuunin exams to confront the Kusakage, whereupon she discovered that he had been killed by Sabumaru who had taken over her village. Because Kusagakure was a territory of Otogakure, the Otokage Hazama came to her village to kill Sabumaru. 'Becoming Kusakage' She was made the Kusakage at her inexperienced genin rank (involving manipulation and the Otokage at the time) directly after the interruption of her Chuunin exams. During her time as kage, despite starting out as a genin rank with this advanced title, she was the foundation for great change in the village. Hotaru's first act was imprisoning the Otokage Hazama and then freeing him in exchange for Kusagakure becoming a free village and an ally instead of a territory to Otogakure. During this first act, the death of two other Kusagakure shinobi were caused, and she attributes these deaths to the choices that she made. Through many attacks upon the village, Hotaru aided the village in maintaining a sense of peace by decreeing that killing was prohibited except in circumstances where it was necessary to protect or defend the village. She cultivated alliances with other villages and created the Shugosha: a group of five highly loyal and powerful shinobi within the village. Through it all, she had an extended time as kage and above all kept her village safe as possible. 'An end, or a beginning?' Within the hospital of Kusagakure, the Shugosha Yoriie lost his mind (or so it seemed) and killed twelve people. Hotaru restrained him by freezing his body in place and traveled to the blood prison of Kusagakure, Hozuki jo, to make arrangements for his holding during the investigation of his murderous acts. When she arrived, Hotaru discovered that the place was attacked by Bocchiere who killed every prisoner and shinobi guard there. Hotaru fought valiantly with Bocchiere, but his power overwhelmed her. He placed a curse seal on her and departed, taking all of the dead people as undead with him. Hotaru returned to the main village of Kusagakure and her wounds were treated. The prison was restaffed and cleaned, and the village was placed on high alert for the possibility of Bocchiere's return. She sent out a letter to call her trusted friend and lover to Kusagakure for help, telling none about the curse seal. Before his arrival, Hotaru asked her Shugosha to create and place a seal upon her so that she could use it to subdue Bocchiere if he did return. When Hazama arrived, with the aid of a sound barrier and a Kamui, the man who had hidden his position as a ring bearer to the Akatsuki called forth Bocchiere and Hotaru was taken as prisoner to the hideout (never having the chance to use the seal Tokujiro put on her). She developed a plan to still protect Kusagakure and became an apprentice to Hazama after some time in a cell block within the hideout. Return to Kusagakure, a mission failed Hotaru was told by Hazama, her lover and fiancee, that he was leaving the Akatsuki. He removed her scars, the ones she had gotten while being an apprentice to him, and vanished. She was attacked and caught in the crossfire at the hidden lair of the Akatsuki, and through the help of the shinobi, Neku, was rescued and returned to her home village. The villagers were untrusting of her when she showed up in an Akatsuki cloak, but after some time they grew to welcome her once more. She had failed in her mission to get close enough to Bocchiere to kill him, but she did glean important information about the whereabouts of their location and the layout of the lair itself. She kept this information to herself, for the good of her village. She hadn't seen Hazama for a few months by this point, and grew worried for his safety. She searched for him with her crows to no avail and eventually was able to contact one of Hazama's contacts, an Uzumaki named Keito. She tried to glean some information as to Hazama's safety and whereabouts, only to anger the man. A huge fight ensued and as Hotaru fought for her life and the safety of the people in Hozuki jo, who else but Hazama did appear. He cut the fight short, and abruptly ended his relationship with Hotaru, insisting upon his need for the freedom to be well... his crazy murderous self. Relationships Dating Hotaru dated few shinobi for short amounts of time. Although they were meaningful to her, especially the relationships she had with her Kusagakure shinobi, Hotaru always placed the village of Kusagakure before the desires of her own heart. Her longest relationship was with her medical Shugosha, Yoriie. Eventually, after a few difficult heart breaks she entered into a strange but loving relationship with the Godaime Otokage who had been a great enemy to her in the past, Hazama. The engagement was ended upon her return to Kusagakure. Senseis * Phantasos - early water release techniques, most of her genjutsu * Kevin Tenchi- basic and advanced water ninjutsu, some genjutsu * Zeil- taijutsu, training skills * Zenaku- Wind release basics and chakra control * Chusaki Takaharu- basic medical ninjutsu * Kiiro Yuki- Ice release ninjutsu Appearance General Hotaru has long layered, dark purple hair, usually pulled half up out of her face, with the exception of long hair "loopies" she styles her hair in the front with. She has brownish gold colored eyes and at five foot four Inches, she weighs about 135 lbs, making her about average sized, though still fairly small. She isn't well toned, but she is active enough that she is fit. Also, she is never without her snake necked gourd upon her back. She wears her green Kusagakure protector over her right eye and her white Yukigakure protector around her waist. Hotaru has scars of burns from being in a large explosion on her arms and legs, though with time they have been healing; she refuses to have a medical nin heal them in the slightest. The scars are a reminder of her first act as Kusakage and how the choices she makes effect the people she cares for. In Kusagakure She nearly always wears a long black coat with the crow kanji on the back, a gift from her Sensei Kevin. Hotaru wears the Kusagakure protectorover her left eye, and the white Yukigakure protector she received from the Yukikage Haruto around her waist, showing that she was an honorary Yukigakure shinobi. She sometimes wears a golden crow pendant. The crow has its wings outstretched as if it were flying, tiny blue diamonds were placed as eyes and a semi larger one would be in the crows center, a gift from her sensei Kevin. Hotaru also owns and can wear a purple crystal necklace which was a gift from her Shugosha and previous lover, Yoriie. Apprentice Wear Required Akatsuki uniform: consists of a mesh armor shirt with a matching navy colored T-shirt, a simple white cloth belt to cinch the shirt snugly, dark blue pants, and short tabi-boots with white ankle boot covers. She must also wear the red-cloud decorated black Akatsuki cloak. Personality Hotaru is very curious and can act much younger than she really is at times, having a broad interest in many different subjects. Hotaru is clever when she fights, observant and filled with playfulness in most situations. She is very fun, loves to joke, but has a tendency to be naïve. She can talk arrogantly and has no real filter (often saying what she thinks or acting without thinking first), but when it comes down to it she is still compassionate and down to earth. She enjoys to “push people’s buttons” to see what make people tick and can be quite pushy when she wants something. Hotaru is stubborn and does not give up, even going to the extent of her own injury in spars. Combined with her desire to prove that she is not a weak kunoichi, the female can be reckless and over eager to prove herself. This being said, she doesn’t take insults very well and has a bit of a temper, and will verbally backhand any who do insult her. Likes: Mint tea, her gourd water, practical jokes, being carried around, and swimming Dislikes: Being talked down to, the smell of blood, needles, people using her as an arm rest because she is short Abilities/Special Notes She has fairly high chakra reserves. She has excellent chakra control, as needed to use the water in her gourd with such accuracy. She went through some training being put under the Tsukiyomi to try and harden her mind and increase her self discipline. However her self discipline remains fairly low and she is easily manipulated by her own emotions, yet her training with the Tsukiyomi did help her to recover quickly from such a mental torture. Her taijutsu is her weakest attribute, though she has greatly improved through training. Being born a Yuki, she has the KG of ice release. Her long-necked gourd contains chakra-infused water. Using a single handsign (preferring to use her left hand), she can control and manipulate the water in nearly anyway she chooses. So long as she concentrates and holds the kata, it is quite the offensive and defensive weapon as it allows her to conserve her own chakra by not spending any from her reserves to do so. To note, she is limited to do this with the amount of water in her gourd. Because her chakra flows through this water, she is able to freeze and unfreeze it at all at will. Additionally, because of the natural cohesive properties of water, Hotaru is able to mix her chakra water with a natural water source to increase the amount of water she has control over. The more water she controls, the more concentration she requires. Through training with medical shinobi, and being taught basics by Chusaki, Hotaru has combined her ability to use healing jutsu with her water. It is still a working progress, but she is able to heal as well as most medical personnel in Kusagakure, and through further training hopes to master her self-created-jutsu... "Muteki no Mizu: Invincible Water technique". She always carries around mint leaves because she loves the smell of mint. In doing so, she always smells of mint, something helpful when she uses genjutsu. Typically as a last resort, close ranged move, Hotaru will activate genjutsu through the smell of her mint, making it nearly impossible to stop or prepare for because she always smells of it Two seals have been placed upon Hotaru by other shinobi. One is a curse seal, with unknown ability or effects, placed on the base of the back of her neck on the left side by Bocchiere, leader of the Akatsuki. The other is a special sage level seal upon her right wrist which activates when she adds her chakra to it causing who ever she touches the seal to to have both bound chakra use and physical movement. It was placed there by her Shugosha, Tokujiro, and is being saved to be used on a certain shinobi. Hotaru has an implanted sharingan, a gift given to her by the Yukikage Jonii, and implanted by Kusagakure's Medic Commander Kuro which does sap her chakra like crazy due to it being an implant (which is why it is consistently covered up by her Kusagakure protector). With great training, the woman has been able to reduce the amount of chakra it uses, but the drain on her chakra due to it being an implant is still substantial if she uses it for a long time. Hotaru signed the Crow contract, and used the crows to watch over Kusagakure. Because both of her Shugosha, Kevin and Zeil, also signed this contract, they can do the same despite that she is no longer in Kusagakure. When she summons a Crow, usually summons a four and a half foot tall crow named Nikkou who wears a chain and blade upon his back, has a blue tinge to his dark oily black feathers, and can do some wind release jutsu. Category:Female